


Tears Run Dry

by queenmidalah



Category: Primeval
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-28
Updated: 2012-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-31 20:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenmidalah/pseuds/queenmidalah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby gives Becker a piece of her mind after his stunt in the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tears Run Dry

**Author's Note:**

> Missing scene after Becker risks his life in 3x08.

Hilary Becker groaned as he tugged his tattered shirt off and tossed towards a pile of clothing he needed to turn into gun rags. There was no major damage from their latest adventure, heading to the future to save Abby's brother, Jack. Still didn't mean he was thrilled over being told to take a day to rest up, maybe more if necessary.

"Becker!"

Another groan almost escaped as the door to the small room he sometimes used if he worked too long and didn't want to drive to his flat was shoved open and it bounced off the wall as it hit.

"Abigail, if you want to tear into me for not wanting to go after your brother right away, again, can it wait until tomorrow after I've had a chance to shower and sleep?"

He was not expecting the small arm to grasp his upper arm and spin him around before a fist connected with his jaw.

"Ow! Dammit!" Becker turned a glare on the pixie blonde. "What in the bloody hell was that for?"

"That," Abby said, tears in her bright blue eyes. "Was for you being a sodding idiot."

"Have you lost your damn mind?" Becker demanded. 

"No, but I think you have," Abby said.

"Could you stop talking in riddles and tell me why you felt the need to punch me?" He couldn't hold back to need to lift his hand to rub where she hit. Damn she knew how to punch. Maybe he needed to start working with her and train her more in self-defense beyond what she already seemed to know.

"I felt the need to punch you for being an idiot in the future," Abby snapped.

"And idiot in the... you mean by helping to save your brother?" Becker asked.

"No, you ass!" Abby yelled at him. "For risking your life. I thought you were dead!"

That certainly stopped him his tracks. "But I wasn't," he rationaled.

Abby turned a glare on the man, reaching over and smacking her hand against his bare chest. "But I thought you were!"

"Would you stop hitting me?!" 

"I thought you were dead, I thought you were dead!" She had grown hysterical. And more violent. Well as violent as she could be with someone she cared about.

"Abby," Becker said. As she lost her emotions and hit her hands against him, he fought to keep his own cool. He didn't understand, fully, why she was so upset. Until he saw the tears on her cheeks and that part of him he kept hidden around her broke a little. With effort, he finally caught her flailing hands and pulled her against his chest.

"I thought... I can't lose anyone else," Abby cried against his chest.

Becker swallowed the lump that suddenly formed in his throat. He stroked Abby's hair, keeping her tucked close. He should have known that something like that would hit her hard, considering he remembered the haunted look in her eyes from when he first joined the team over the loss of Stephen Hart, which led to the death of Nick Cutter just a few short months later.

"I'm sorry, Abby," Becker said. Abby snuggled closer, enjoying the feel of his chest rumbling beneath her cheek. "I just needed to make sure I could keep you all safe while you got your brother out."

"But you could have died," Abby said, her voice catching.

"It's part of my job," Becker reminded her. "If I have to die to keep you safe, I will." He wouldn't speculate on how he was pointing out Abby and no one else right at that moment. He hoped she didn't entirely pick up on it.

"You can't. You have to promise me you'll stay safe," Abby said.

"Abby..."

"Promise me!"

Becker shook his head and lifted Abby's chin. "I can't," he said quietly. And hated himself for seeing the pain he inflicted in her eyes. "I can't make that promise, Abigail, because if you are being threatened there is no way I won't risk my life to protect you."

"I'm not worth you risking your life," Abby said.

"You are to me!"

Abby was shocked into silence, staring up at Becker's face. She couldn't register what it was he was saying and she saw that it made him uncomfortable that he had opened up to her. It was around then that it registered that she was snuggled against him. And he was shirtless. And she shouldn't notice just how good he looked shirtless, how good the skin of his chest had felt beneath her cheek. Especially not when she had kissed Connor just a few short hours before this.

"I... I should go," Abby stumbled over her words. "I interrupted you getting some rest."

"I was just changing into a t-shirt before I headed home to shower and rest," Becker said. Oh why did he have to mention heading home to shower. Because now all Abby saw in her mind was Becker, naked, beneath a spray of hot water.

"I'm... I'm gonna go," Abby said. "You..." She simply quieted herself and turned to head to the door.

"Abby," Becker said. She paused, glancing over her shoulder. "How about we grab a coffee first, maybe something to eat. I could do with some unwinding before resting. I think you could too."

Abby couldn't find it in herself to tease him. Instead she simply gave him a soft smile. "I'd like that." She waited for him to change his shirt and grab his jacket before he joined her. She had no idea if something just changed between them or what that was, but for now she was just relish in knowing he was okay and that he understood her need to know he was.


End file.
